Seriously!
by crASHed
Summary: This follows a prompt by duwinter, "The morning after the night before. Miranda and Andy, married in Vegas." I hope you like it. Miranda/Andy femslash!  Let us further just assume that same-sex marriages are legal in Nevada, for the purpose of this story.


Title: Seriously?  
>Author: Vendetta17 aka crASHed<br>Fandom: The Devil Wears Prada  
>Pairing: MirandaAndy  
>Rating: M<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their history.

A/N: This follows a prompt by duwinter, "The morning after the night before. Miranda and Andy, married in Vegas." I hope you like it.

Let us further just assume that same-sex marriages are legal in Nevada, for the purpose of this story.

I did not see this story coming, but my muse took me hostage.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously? <strong>by crASHed aka Vendetta17

Andy groaned, her head felt like it was about to split open. Where was she? Andy turned on her back, a bed, but not hers. Huh. When stretching, she is surprised to realize that her body felt quite sore. Impatient and slightly irritated at her apparent memory loss, Andy opened her eyes, trying to steel herself for a worsening of her already abysmal headache. Slowly, Andy blinked and opened her eyes, shielding them with her left hand, while still lying; half perched on her right elbow in bed. First, she noticed that she is in a hotel room. An expensive one at that, if the lavish décor was anything to go by. Andy let her gaze wander and froze, why was she only just now noticing that she was not alone in bed? She looked at the form sprawled out next to her and upon seeing an elegant, alabaster back and white, soft hair, Andy was convinced her head not only exploded, but she wasn't even aware of this event until now. Miranda? She was in bed with Miranda? Trying to avoid hyperventilating, Andy was taking one calming breath after the other. Focus, brain, focus. How did it come to this? She hadn't seen Miranda since the debacle in Paris a year ago. Well, that was if you didn't count the two times she saw her outside of the Elias-Clarke building. Not that Miranda had deemed it necessary to acknowledge her either time, anyway. So, why did she now find herself in bed with the fashion editor? Andy reached out and slowly lifted the cover that is draped over Miranda's body and peeked under a bit. Immediately, she let go of the blanket as if she'd just been burned. She was in bed with a very naked fashion editor. Came to think of it, Andy suddenly took note of herself and realized, for the first time, that she was nude as well. Funny that you should notice that just now, her mind sneered, while Andy closed her eyes and swallowed compulsively.

Andy kept wrecking her brain, trying to remember anything. Suddenly, the fog lifted a tiny bit. She remembered taking off a few days from the Mirror on a whim. Lily and her had decided to go to Las Vegas. She had always wanted to visit one of the casinos and try her luck at a little bit of gambling. Naturally, she would have a limit; she was not interested in losing all of her savings. So, Lily and her had checked into one of the more mediocre hotels, and had gone to one of the nicer ones, the, uhhh Bellagio, to gamble. She remembered playing Roulette and Black Jack with Lily, and then, things got fuzzy again. For crying out lot, Andy didn't usually get drunk like this, besides, this was the first time that her memory seemed to be impacted. Andy sighed and turned to look at the clock. Huh, 4:30 am. Too early to be awake and way too early to try to figure out this mystery. Andy considered getting dressed and leaving, going back to her hotel and just pretending that this night, with whatever potential events, never happened. Yet, as she turned to look at Miranda's slumbering form, she felt a rush of tenderness and realized that whatever happened, she likely was a very willing and enthusiastic participant. Andy was no fool, she was aware of her feelings for the elusive fashion maven. Why else would she have overreacted so completely in Paris? No, she did not really question her feelings. Miranda, on the other hand…gosh, her headache intensified with just the notion of contemplating Miranda's motivations.

Yet, how was she supposed to resist this? Here she was, naked, in bed with Miranda, the woman she has been with in love for almost two years, the woman who is haunting most of her dreams and until now, appeared to be further out of her reach than the stars. Andy turned onto her side, carefully reaching out one hand and softly touching Miranda's smooth back. Andy fervently wished to be able to remember last night. This may very well have been her only opportunity to be with Miranda intimately. At least, she is assuming that they had been intimate last night, judging from the soreness of her body, along with the fact that they were both naked in bed together. This situation continued to take Andy's mind for a spin. Miranda's skin felt so soft under her fingertips. Andy's heart clenched at the feelings this soft touched evoked in her. Suddenly, Miranda started to stir; Andy froze, waiting to see what would happen next. Miranda turned and moved closer to Andy, effectively snuggling up against the younger woman's side. Andy, thawing slowly, wrapped her arms around Miranda's form and pulled her closer, sighing once again.

Miranda mumbled a little bit, but continued to sleep peacefully. Andy had been so concentrated on her fear of Miranda potentially waking up, that she just now noticed what their current position entailed. They were both naked, under the same cover, and Miranda was snuggled up against her. By now, their legs were entwined. Andy's blood immediately rushed to her head, and further down south. Suddenly, the room felt oppressively hot. Goosebumps started to spread all over Andy's body and her breathing sped up. She needed to calm down. Yeah, right, was her minds unhelpful, and unnecessary, quip to Andy's attempt to slow her racing heartbeat.

There was no way Andy would be able to fall back asleep with Miranda draped over her. On the other side, her headache seemed to be gone. On the other hand, maybe her mind was so busy figuring out how to get out of this situation, alive, mind you, that there was no time for a headache. Andy closed her eyes once more. She could hardly remember a different time in her life when she was this aroused or this terrified. Leave it to Miranda to eclipse everyone else when it came to pleasure and fear. This thought made Andy chuckle a bit, which in turn seemed to stir Miranda out of her slumber. Andy's whole body stiffened in trepidation. This would neither be good nor pretty, she thought as Miranda's eyelashes started to flutter open.

When Miranda opened her eyes, she thought she was dreaming. She was lying in Andréa's arms and both of them were naked. Her first reaction was to smile, then she woke up a little more and noticed Andréa's petrified expression. So much for a dream, her mind sighed. The smile disappeared from her lips, yet, Miranda remained still, she just continued to look a Andréa. While she took in the lovely features of her former assistant, Miranda suddenly remembered the night before. Running into Andréa at the Bellagio, being already somewhat tipsy because she had worked all day and hardly eaten anything, playing Roulette, drinking champagne, make that, drinking way too much champagne, making out with Andréa in a darker corner of one of the hotel's hallways, followed by a chapel? A wedding? Miranda's head started to spin. Surely, she would not do something so rash and, not to mention, incredible tacky? All the while, Andréa's facial expression remained one of utter foreboding. Miranda was surprised that the girl had not started to ramble; obviously, she was as shocked about the events of last night as Miranda was herself.

Looking into Andréa's chocolate eyes, Miranda was hit with the realization that, given a high enough alcohol intake, she might have very well followed her heart, instead of her mind and married the girl. Moreover, given their current state, a consummation of said marriage had very likely already occurred. Miranda could not prevent the slight blush that started to spread over her features at the thought of making love with Andréa. She had been tremendously hurt by her former assistant's departure. In fact, it had affected her much more so than the leaving of an employee should affect an employer. Finally, Miranda had to admit, if only to herself, that she had started to care for her willful, yet amazingly compassionate former assistant. Still, nothing would ever happen, since Miranda had decided to bury both the topic and the feelings involved. Any personal attachment to Andréa could only end in disaster. Not to mention, the fact that being involved with a woman half her age, would make her seem like a desperate old woman at the height of her midlife crisis. Page 6 would have a field day at such news. Still, while all of these were very valid reasons, Miranda also refused to even contemplate any personal involvement with Andréa because, not only did she doubt that her former assistant harbored any romantic feelings for her, but she also questioned what she would have to offer to someone so vibrant and young as Andréa. No, she didn't need such heartache, neither did her beloved twins. So, if all this held true, how did she end up in bed with Andréa? Not only in bed, Miranda's mind interjected, you did a little more than just bed the girl. You had to marry her, didn't you? Claim her, so that she may not ever leave you again. Miranda rolled her eyes at her own mind, seriously, as if marriage was a guarantee for a lasting relationship. One only needed to have a look at her romantic history to see that marriage meant nothing. At least, a marriage that has been entered for the wrong reasons. Really, Miranda started to get annoyed with herself. Here she was lying in bed with Andréa, naked, and all she did was having an argument with her own mind.

"Andréa" Miranda finally whispered, internally cursing herself for sounding so husky.

Andy was still riveted at the spot, she had expected the wrath of Miranda to rain down on her, fast and painful, once the older woman had gathered her bearings. Yet, all Miranda had done so far upon waking, was to stare at Andy, rolling her eyes a little bit at some seemingly internal debate, and then Miranda whispered her name in a voice full of smoke and sex that had Andy's stomach clench. Seriously?

"Yes, Miranda?" was all Andy finally managed to stutter out.

"We are naked," Miranda continued, her gravel-tinted voice raking havoc on Andy's system. For a moment, Andy even contemplated if a voice can liquefy one's brain, but then, all she could come up with was, ewww, so she dropped that thought, quickly.

"Uh, yeah, we are," Andy answered finally, blushing from head to toe.

Miranda thought that was likely one of the most adorable sights she had seen in her life, yet, nothing could have made her confess such a thought. She had an image to uphold, after all, even while lying naked in bed with her spouse of a drunken night in Vegas. Wow, that sounded bad, her mind snickered unasked.

"How did we get here?" Miranda was keen on hearing Andréa's side of the story.

"You don't remember either?" Andy sputtered out surprised.

Immediately, alarm bells went off in Miranda's head. This was bad. Sure, her memories of last night, especially of the activities once they had reached this bedroom, were a bit blurry, but apparently Andréa's memories of last night were even worse. Then again, why hadn't Andréa left the bed screaming, or better blushing and stuttering, upon waking up, naked, in bed with her former employer? Why was she still holding onto Miranda's very nude body? Maybe, things were not so bad after all, Miranda contemplated, deciding on how to proceed.

"I do remember," Miranda stated cryptically, trying to get a reaction from Andréa.

"Oh, well, then, why did you ask me how we got here?" Andy replied defensively. What was going on here? Miranda was even more confusing than Andy remembered. Maybe that was all still due to the aftermath of the alcohol. Gosh, Andy promised never to overindulge again. Then again, if the result was a nude Miranda in her arms, there might be something to be said about overindulging after all…

"Because I figured that you did not remember anything," Miranda lied, trying to sound serene, instead of as nervous as she felt.

"Ok," Andy drawled, "Do you mind telling me what happened, then?" Andy looked curiously at Miranda.

"Andréa, use your brain, will you? We are both naked, in a bed, in a hotel in Vegas, what do you think happened?" Miranda replied hauntingly.

Andy blushed at that and moved her body to garner a more comfortable position, a position that would put a little more distance between herself and the white-haired beauty in front of her. Yet, Andy apparently had forgotten their positioning, she especially did not consider how entwined their legs had become. The moment Andy moved her lower body, trying to get further away from Miranda, one of her legs slid between Miranda's legs, causing her thigh to be pressed up between Miranda's legs. The unexpected move, causing a surge of arousal to spread through Miranda's body like a wildfire, made the older woman release a tiny moan, while closing her eyes, both from pleasure and embarrassment. How could she be this damp already? Miranda wondered perplexed.

Andy, for her part, had to close her eyes too. Her head was swimming and her body was completely aflame. She felt Miranda's hot, wet core pulsing against her thigh, which, combined with hearing Miranda releasing that tiny moan, caused Andy's body to surge forward in excitement, resulting in her thigh pressing more tightly against Miranda's heat. Both of their breathings accelerated while their bodies unconsciously drew closer to each other. Miranda opened her eyes a short moment before Andréa did and the look of pure pleasure and abandonment sent another wave of white-hot arousal coursing through Miranda's brain. Finally, their eyes met and breathlessly, Miranda surged forward, claiming Andréa's lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled restlessly while their hands started frantically to map each other's bodies. After a few intense moments lost their heated kisses, Andy turned Miranda on her back and positioned herself on top of the fashion editor. Previously, Andy could only dream of such a moment, now, this was real and she had a very much aroused and willing Miranda Priestly lying beneath her. This sight alone aroused Andy in a way that had her entire body shaking.

"Miranda," Andy whispered before claiming Miranda's mouth hungrily. Miranda could only groan, grasping at Andréa's hips, trying to pull the journalist closer to her body. In doing so, Miranda spread her legs, allowing Andy to lie in between them. Hips started to pump into each other and finally, Andy tore herself away from Miranda's delicious mouth, moving further down her body, starting to lick and nip at Miranda's elegant neck. Miranda, first grunting a little in disapproval once Andréa's lips left hers, moaned in delight upon feeling Andréa's lips on her throat. Andy still couldn't believe her luck, she was about to make love to Miranda and it wasn't even a dream. Spurred on by her own arousal, Andy moved further down Miranda's body, her hungry mouth greedily enveloping Miranda's dusty brown nipples, sucking and biting alternatively while Miranda continued to moan her approval and moved her hips in cadence with Andy's tongue. Miranda's taste and smell flooded Andy's senses and she knew there was a high chance she might end up climaxing herself while pleasuring her lover. Her lover, Miranda, Andy liked that idea and joyfully moved on to nip, kiss and suck on Miranda's belly. She moved to the left to lick around Miranda's hipbone, which caused Miranda's hips to move even faster.

"Andréa," Miranda sounded breathless, lost in the pleasure Andréa was bestowing upon her body. Andy only hummed in reply, too busy with her exploration of Miranda's gorgeous body.

"Andréa," Miranda uttered once more, pulling at Andréa's hand, trying to move her back up. Frowning a little, Andy followed Miranda's demand and moved up to gaze into the fashion editor striking blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated and there was a glazed look in Miranda's eyes that took Andy's breath away.

"You ok?" Andy asked a little worried.

"Yes," Miranda sighed, pulling Andy closer to her body, claiming her lips in a hot and desperate kiss. "I just want to see you," Miranda broke the kiss, only to dive right back in, kissing Andy with a forcefulness that threatened to devour Andy's entire world. Miranda's hips were still pumping into Andy's body that now moved in sync with Miranda's movements. While Miranda held on tight to Andy's back, the younger woman moved her right hand down Miranda's body, quickly slipping her fingers between Miranda's parted legs. Both women groaned at the sensation of Andréa's finger sliding effortlessly between the heat and wetness that made up Miranda's core. Andy could hardly believe that she did this to Miranda, yet, the evidence was right here, on her very fingertips. Miranda, by now was moving restlessly, demanding Andy's mouth on her in another bruising kiss. Meanwhile, Andy's fingers deftly continued their exploration of Miranda's folds. When Andy's fingers touched Miranda's entrance, Miranda tears her mouth away from Andy and groans helplessly, "Inside, please, I need to feel you inside," in a voice that has Andy's whole body shutter helplessly. Yet, Andy somehow managed to make her body comply with Miranda's wishes and slowly pushed a finger inside Miranda's wet, hot and pulsating core. Miranda moaned at the feeling of Andréa's finger pushing deep inside of her. "More," Miranda demanded, and Andy willingly fulfilled this wish, pushing in a second finger, which was immediately swallowed completely by Miranda's dripping center. "Andréa," Miranda sighed, flexing her hips, pumping them to the rhythm of Andy's thrusts. "More, one more, inside" Miranda's voice broke, still sounding husky and oh so arousing to Andy's ears. At the same moment that Andy pushed a third finger into Miranda, and while continuing pumping her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, Andy's thumb found Miranda's swollen clit and started rubbing it in small, circular movements. All of this quickly became too much for Miranda and her body tightened up like a string, she slammed her head back and released a keening "Ohhhh," while her body started to convulse hard. Miranda felt as if her back was snapping as one of the most intense orgasms she has ever experienced ripped through her body. Andy felt Miranda's core sucking her finger in further, along with the muscles inside of Miranda started to squeeze around her fingers. All the while Andy was watching Miranda in rapture, utterly touched and insanely aroused at the sight of Miranda's orgasm. Andy was breathless with wonder at being the cause of this moment.

Once Miranda has calmed down again, she looked up at Andréa who was cradling her body as if she was the most precious person her lover, or better spouse, had ever held. Miranda frowned a little, remembering that Andréa did not recall their wedding or their wedding night. Came to think of it, while Miranda seemed to recall their wedding, in some detail, at least, she was still fuzzy with the happenings that occurred in this bedroom afterwards. All she remembered was kissing Andréa, pulling off her clothes, rolling around in bed, but then, there was nothing. Well, considering how drunk they both were, maybe nothing more happened? Maybe this really was the first time that they had been intimate?

"Wow," Andréa interrupted Miranda's contemplation. Miranda smiled at her lover and reached up to move a strand of hair behind Andréa's ear. "Yes, wow indeed," Miranda sighed and buried her face in the crook of Andréa's neck.

"So, uh, do you think this was a repeat of last night?" Andréa asks shyly.

Miranda snorts, really, now was is being shy? Seriously? "I am not sure, Andréa," Miranda was holding up her hand to stop Andréa from replying right away. "I remember the beginning of the evening, meeting you, gambling together, drinking too much champagne, followed by making out in a hotel corner. Then, well, I also remember a chapel and then this room, kissing and undressing, but nothing after that," Miranda rushed the part with the chapel, almost hoping Andréa would overhear this part, at least for now.

"So, we might not even have slept with each other, I mean, before just now," Andréa started, absentmindedly stroking Miranda's arm. Then, Andréa's eyes widened,

"A chapel? Miranda? A chapel? In Vegas?" Andy stuttered, looking aghast at Miranda.

"Well, yes." Miranda replied coldly, Andréa's reaction to their potential wedding dampened Miranda's post coital bliss somewhat. She raised an eyebrow at Andréa, expecting the younger woman to continue.

"I mean, Miranda," Andréa pressed out, shaking her head a little. "Did we, uh, did we get married? Andréa's eyes widened even more when asking that question.

"I believe so," Miranda moved away from Andréa, this was not going well.

"Where are you going?" Andréa asked puzzled, moving to pull Miranda back against her body. "Married, huh? Wow." Andréa started to smile, looking back at Miranda whose tension eased upon taking in Andréa's broad smile.

"I take it this news pleases you?" Miranda asked, still sounding a little off, refusing to show how nervous this question and Andréa's potential answer made her.

Andy, confused by Miranda's continued chilled tone and by her earlier attempt to distance herself, drew up her eyebrows perplexed.

"Well, yes? I mean, of course. Doesn't it please you?" Andy asked nervously.

"I am not opposed to it," Miranda said slowly, while trying to hide both her relief and elation at Andréa's words.

Andy just snorted, rolling her eyes and hugging Miranda close, "Well, coming from you, this equals a regular's person cheering, and jumping up and down on a bed," she smiled into Miranda's neck.

"Really, Andréa? Seriously? You must have lost your mind," Miranda retorted without any sting to her words, in fact, she actually sounded a little amused.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments and criticism, just no flames please, they really serve no purpose.<p> 


End file.
